Living Life The Hard Way
by rysta cat
Summary: We all know what was in the 5th book: Sirius Black is related to Narcissa Malfoy. So what happens to Draco when his parents are murdered? And why is Dumbledore telling lies? Slight HP/DM.
1. Lingering Hopes

Summary: We all know what happened in the 5th book: Sirius is related to Narcissa Malfoy. So what happens to Draco when his parents are murdered? And why is Dumbledore telling lies? Slight HP/DM.

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, I have manipulated the characters to suit my own means, no money, please don't sue.

Chapter 1: Lingering Hopes

He sat motionlessly, reveling in the stony silence of solitude, which was indefinite, except for the crackling roar escaping the fire burning within the stone fireplace like an uncontrolled rage. Outside, the wind howled its grief, wailing incessantly as it had been all morning, challenging the almost black sky, so gray and miserable it was. Head resting softly against the wall, back slumped into a slouch, legs drawn up, the boy sat, doing nothing, saying nothing, mind completely blank.

A small, unnoticeable wooden door located in the very corner of this cold room, opposing a single, gloomy window, slid slowly open, emitting one low creak. The boy gradually raised his head and opened his eyes, forcing himself to focus on the man entering. Strong but lean, with billowing silver hair, and a beard to match, the usual twinkle was gone from his startling blue eyes: Albus Dumbledore.

The boy sighed heavily and closing his eyes again, propped his head back against the wall, firelight turning the white blonde hair to a glinting, polished silver.

Noting the obvious pain in the silver eyes, Dumbledore spoke softly, trying to break the news lightly. "I'm sorry, Draco." He perched on the end of the massive bed, uncomfortable and not in his element. He didn't know the boy well and could not identify with his pain. Who did Draco have to confide in anyway? No one, as far as he knew. No one.

"Is there nothing to be done?" Draco asked, voice barley above a whisper, cracking slightly.

Dumbledore bowed his head and Draco let out an anguished sob. The Headmaster sat quietly, letting Draco fight his torment. "Tears are good for the soul, Mr. Malfoy," he encouraged, although he knew Draco had only cried once in his life, at the age of three, and due to certain circumstances, probably never would again. After a few moments, Draco seemed to have re-mastered himself, hauling in the intense emotions. The usually expressionless face was contorted by the effort.

"Why?" he asked finally, a simple question that didn't have an answer at that moment. "Why did this happen?"

"Why is anyone killed, Mr. Malfoy? As old as I am, that one question still leaves me stumped." Dumbledore knew this wasn't what Draco had wanted and saw disappointment flash in his eyes before it was hidden. No, it wasn't the right answer, but it was the only one he had.

There was a sharp, almost annoyed knock at the door and it swung open again, admitting the Potions Master, Professor Snape. He glanced at Draco tenderly, or as tenderly as a Snape can, and then focused his attention on Dumbledore. Before Snape could begin, Dumbledore spoke. "Were you there, Severus?" he questioned quietly. Seeming uncomfortable, Snape looked again at Draco with worry plain on his face. Draco, however, hadn't even acknowledged his Head of House's entrance.

Still looking at Draco, he slowly replied, "Yes, Albus. I was there." Again, in a whisper, "I was there." Draco's head snapped up and he gave his favorite professor a pained look, his eyes pleading for something, but Snape was unsure as to what.

"And?" Dumbledore asked.

"In- in front of Draco, sir?" Snape asked harshly. "I don't think he…"

Dumbledore cut him off. "I believe it is Mr. Malfoy's right to hear what you have to say. You don't agree, Severus?"

"I do, it's just…so soon?"

Tired of being discussed like he wasn't even in the room, Draco cleared his throat importantly. "I want to know," he announced firmly, some of the old mutiny back in his eyes. Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Snape, looking annoyed as well as resigned, took a deep breath.

"You see," he began falteringly, only to be interrupted by the door, which swung open again, this time wildly, and in charged Professor McGonagall and Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Couldn't this have waited?" Dumbledore asked Minerva, a glint in his eye the only sign of his annoyance. He ignored Fudge completely.

"_I_ thought it could, but _he_ insisted," she snapped, glaring her unexpressed hatred at the portly man. He ignored her calmly, acting as if he was above being angry.

"_I_ am the Minister of Magic, and _I_ wait for no one," he returned simply, stressing his "I's" like McGonagall, furthering her irritation.

"Ah, I see. Well, then, I suggest you have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the bed. "Severus was just about to inform young Draco and myself of the, er, mornings activities." He stated rather delicately. Fudge blinked, noticing Draco for the first time, and McGonagall's severe look softened at his name, looking almost sad. The room went quiet and Dumbledore nodded at Snape. "You may begin."

"I'll brief it up a bit, no need for intense details at the moment." Clearing his throat, he continued. "It, ah, seems the Dark Lord has been getting more and more paranoid, not really knowing who's loyal and who's not, as you already know, Albus. Lucius, unwittingly, was gaining too much power and influence for Voldemort's-" Here Fudge flinched as though he'd been slapped. "-comfort. He just isn't very trusting as of late, especially with that close shave two weeks ago, and he was beginning to think Lucius was not being loyal to him, planning on taking over… As far as I know, his suspicions got the better of him and he decided to, er…tie up loose ends.

"He summoned us, the Death Eaters. He was making an example of Malfoy, he said. Said this was what awaited traitors of the Dark Lord. He then proceeded to…to torture the Malfoys to death." Draco shuddered uncontrollably. "I'm not sure he meant to kill them, per say. Only old Voldie knows what he _actually_ intends…but what's done is done." Sighing heavily, Snape stopped, letting the room drop into silence.

Draco had his head in his hands, hunched against the wall as though he'd just been thoroughly thrashed. McGonagall looked afraid and remorseful. Dumbledore sat thinking, forehead furrowed in concentration, while Fudge seemed merely baffled. He stumbled over to the bed and sat down shakily.

"It's…it's _true_?" he whispered incredulously. "All of it? And what the Potter boy said in June…it wasn't madness? It's true." He mumbled incoherently to himself for a bit, then looked at Dumbledore, pleading him to take the nightmarish meaning of Snape's words away, only Dumbledore had no reassurance.

"Yes, it is true," he concurred, looking intently at Draco, gauging his reaction. "I think we should let Draco alone for a bit. Severus, find a house elf- any house elf- and post him outside Draco's door, just in case he needs anything. Minerva, please contact the gang, tell them a meeting here in an hour. Wait for them in the entry hall; then show them to the Malfoy study. Fudge. Follow me." With that, he turned, green robes swishing, and walked out the door.

Fudge got slowly up and followed. Snape rushed out after him, muttering darkly. Minerva paused for a minute in the door, though, also assessing Draco's state of mind. He was still huddled near the corner, withdrawn and seemingly oblivious of the world around him. She resisted the urge to go to him, to help him into his bed, to tell him everything would be all right. But that was a lie. To him, nothing was 'all right' anymore. After one last glance, she left, shutting the door softly behind her, leaving Draco alone with his dangerous thoughts.

*~*

Hola! This is a new little ficcy of mine, actually an old fic, the second I ever started writing, that I have just been sitting on for the longest time. Kind of short, but more to come. (It was a lot longer when I'd handwritten it in a notebook, I swear! I thought it had fic potential!)

Also, am trying to get my Disposable fic started up again, looking for help!

Thanks,

  
Crys


	2. Old Friends, New Revelations

Summary: We all know what happened in the 5th book: Sirius is related to Narcissa Malfoy. So what happens to Draco when his parents are murdered? And why is Dumbledore telling lies? Slight HP/DM.

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, I have manipulated the characters to suit my own means, no money, please don't sue.

Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Revelations

Remus Lupin apparated first, followed closely by Sirius Black. And so they trickled in: Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Sylvia Sprout, and last but not least, Hagrid. Percy Weasley was also present, to 'represent the Ministry' by Fudge's request.

"You all know why you are here," McGonagall stated crisply in a voice that commanded no nonsense. "This way, everyone. Please do not wander." She said this last part with her eye on Sirius Black. He surrendered to a small grin and tried to look innocent. Shaking her head, she started down the hall, leaving them to follow. And follow they did in a solemn manner, and although some of them were not truly sorry to see Lucius go (Sirius…cough! cough!), all were respectfully silent, and nothing resembling a smile could be seen.

McGonagall led them to a room somewhere near the center of Malfoy Manor, which could have been considered an extremely large study or a remarkably small library. Large, welcoming chairs awaited them on the opposite side of the room, not at all resembling the cold theme in which the rest of the manor was decorated. Twelve chairs were arranged in a semi-circle surrounding a very large oak desk that looked older than any of them, which, ironically, was probably true. Already occupying a chair was Madam Pomfrey, who had shown up a half hour earlier to tend to Draco and give him a Peaceful Sleep potion. "Everyone have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Albus, accompanied by Severus and myself, will be here shortly." Turning on her heel, she marched purposefully away.

*~*

Several minutes later, the study door clicked open, and in stepped Dumbledore, flanked by McGonagall and Snape. Everyone settled into their cozy seats, looking expectantly at Dumbledore, who, in the ensuing silence, began briefing them on the facts. "My friends, we gather here today to discuss an important issue. You may know why you're here, but I'll explain anyway. This morning, around quarter to nine, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy were discovered dead in their bedroom by their son Draco, who was just returning from a weeklong holiday to Greece. The Dark Mark was flying over the manor, and was dissembled by the Aurors who were dispatched earlier today. Other evidence presented by a reliable source, Severus Snape-" Here Sirius snorted inappropriately and Remus looked dubious. "-which points all fingers at the recently raised Lord Voldemort. Any comments thus far?"

Sirius spoke up. "How is the boy- Draco, isn't it? How is he taking this?" The question surprised most of the people present, not because it was being asked, but because it was _Sirius_ that was asking. Everyone knew how much Sirius had hated Lucius Malfoy, so concern for his son was not expected.

Dumbledore's eyes shined approval, but his face remained impassive. "He's in shock, as can be expected. Right now, due to a lovely concoction of Madam Pomfrey's, he is getting some needed rest."

"Where will he live?" Arabella Figg questioned.

"As far as the Ministry knows, the Malfoys had no other living relatives," Percy stated pompously, puffing out his chest importantly.

"Actually," Dumbledore said, drawing the word out as though in deep thought, "Draco does have one living relative remaining."

There were scattered murmurings throughout the room. "Who?"- "Did you know?" – "I didn't think the Malfoys were related to _anything_ living on this planet." So this continued until Dumbledore interrupted.

"It seems this was indeed a deeply buried secret. Through extensive research I've conducted recently- this morning in fact- I have determined one last living relative to Draco Malfoy." He repeated, as all the wizards and witches clung to his every word. Sirius steeled himself for what was coming next, waiting for Dumbledore to tell everyone about his family. Remus shot him a reassuring smile, and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it gently before letting it go. "One Harry Potter."

The room went deadly silent, then shouts erupted-

"WHAT?!" Sirius bellowed incredulously.

"No way." Remus murmured to himself.

"It can't be…Harry Potter, our dear Harry, related to the Malfoys?" Molly whispered in a strained voice.

"Are- are you sure, Albus?" Arthur asked, looking stricken.

"I'm positive, Arthur."

"How?" Sirius cried out, still reeling. _This is not right!_

"Quite simply really, it's all just a matter of looking. I happen to know that James Potter was related to Narcissa, Cloyd being her maiden name then. The two were half siblings no matter how much they both tried to hide it, which they did, and very good efforts on both of their parts I might add. It was the ultimate betrayal for James when Narcissa married Lucius… severed all her family ties with both Cloyds and Potters, she did."

Something dawned on Remus and Sirius, who looked at each other and nodded. "Dumbledore's got some explaining to do," Remus mused, making sure only Sirius could hear him.

"No kidding," Sirius concurred. "This is so…so fucked up. Why is he lying to them?"

"I don't know Padfoot. We'll ask him, later of course. In private!" Remus wiggled his eyebrows, and Sirius let out the first shout of laughter to be heard in the manor for a long time.

Dumbledore gave the old friends a sobering look. Sirius pondered the new twist his life was taking, sinking into his chair again, burdened with contemplating thoughts. Before more conversations broke out, Dumbledore continued. "Because Draco has no appointed guardian, I propose he live with his cousin."

"What?" snorted Snape, outraged at the mere thought. "Sorry Headmaster, but you must be joking…"

"No joke, Severus," came the firm reply.

"But, Albus…it's just…Draco? Live with muggles?" Snape sputtered.

"Albus, I must agree with old Sev, here, though it pains me to do so." McGonagall spoke up, voice lit with amusement. "I've never seen bigger fools who oppose our world more righteously than the Muggles Harry is related to. Mr. Malfoy would not be suited there."

"True, true. However, I did not say _where_ the boys would live, simply that they would live together. What do you propose, Minerva?" Dumbledore questioned, grinning.

McGonagall turned a slight pink at his meaning, but continued. "I think they should live here, in Malfoy Manor. At least until term starts. We could, ah, appoint a double guardian. A sitter, if you will, to keep the peace and be fair to both young men." Heads slowly bobbed up and down within the circled, showing approval.

"I'll do it, Headmaster. I'll be their guardian," Snape announced, not wasting any time.

Arthur Weasley was quick to protest. "Albus, Harry is like a son to us, we should be able to guardian him."

"While I appreciate _both_ offers," Dumbledore raised his voice slightly to head off the impeding argument, "I do believe someone more neutral should be selected. Let me see," he whispered, stroking his long beard. Then it came to him. "Arabella, my dear, will you accept this position? With Harry here, there'll be no reason for you to stay near the Dursleys. You can conveniently 'go on vacation', if you follow my meaning."

She smiled. "Of course, of course. I'd be happy to."

"Can't I stay too?" Sirius pleaded, giving Dumbledore puppy eyes.

The Headmaster shook his head. "It is still Mr. Malfoy's Manor and as such, you are not allowed on his property for an extended period without his consent. Harry and Bella are enough to force on him now, Sirius." Siruis nodded, not pleased, but understanding Dumbledore's logic. Dumbledore continued. "First, I suggest we discuss how we'll present this information to the young cousins…"

*~*

THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!

Thanks,

  
Crys


	3. A Reckless Act

Summary: We all know what happened in the 5th book: Sirius is related to Narcissa Malfoy. So what happens to Draco when his parents are murdered? And why is Dumbledore telling lies? Slight HP/DM.

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, I have manipulated the characters to suit my own means, no money, please don't sue.

To Reviewers!

Okay, first of all I just want to thank all three of you for reviewing! Now, to deal with the confusion! I believe Hyperbole hit it on the head of the nail, if you will, when she picked up on Sirius' and Remus' side conversation. You might want to go back and read chapter 2 more closely, GaB and MySev.Snape77, because I clearly state that Dumbledore is lying to the rest of the Order…

"No kidding," Sirius concurred. "This is so…so fucked up. Why is he lying to them?"

So yeah, you might want to go check that out. Sirius and Narcissa were COUSINS, so that would make Draco Sirius' second cousin. But Dumbledore doesn't want the order to know that? Why, you ask? Hehe, I'm not telling.

Also, one final note, I am looking for someone to help me, I've gotten into a rut with my other DM/HP story, Disposable (posted on ff.net) and I was wondering if I could get some help. Let me know.

Chapter 3: A Reckless Act

He hadn't really loved his parents. Always feared, used to respect, but never loved. He'd never loved anyone, in fact. He'd come as close to hating his parents as one could without actually hating them. He wouldn't miss the harsh words, the tormenting punishments, the ruthless demands. Almost everything in his past was just another hated memory. _Still-_, he reprimanded himself silently; _they were my parents, after all. And Mum wasn't really that bad…she just let him do what he wanted, with me, with everything, siding with him instead of me, her own flesh and blood_, he thought bitterly.

The pain of rejection washed through him, overwhelming him, like so many times before. The pain was accompanied by the thought of ending his life, also like so many times before, begging him to give in, to throw in the towel. An almost insane grin lit Draco's face._ I have nothing to live for. Never did, really, but now nothing is stopping me, nothing is barring the way…_

"Time for a little drive," he whispered.

*~*

"Professor Dumbly! Professor Dumbly-dore sir!" the tiny house elf Pepper shrieked, bursting through a servant entrance to the study. Conversation dropped off immediately, and everyone faced the elf. "Sir, if you please, Master Draco has just left his room. He is not well, sir, not himself, no! Not well at all. Poor, kind Master was muttering softly, but Pepper heard him, sir. He is taking a drive to Fallen Point, and…and Pepper daren't say he'll come back!" The globe-like eyes welled up with tears as his meaning sunk in.

"How long ago?" Dumbledore asked, leaping out of his chair with surprising agility despite his old age, closely followed by Snape, McGonagall, and Sirius. 

"Not even five minutes ago, sir. Please bring Master back, please!"

Not responding, Dumbledore turned to Sirius, Snape and McGonagall. "Let's go," he said grimly.

*~*

The suave Porsche swung recklessly around vicious curves, tires squealing dangerously over the blaring music. A sign claimed the speed limit was only 35, but Draco reassured himself that 70 was not too high over. The car was his: silver, sleek, and fully loaded. It had always puzzled him how much his dad had loved cars. He'd hated muggles, everything about them. That is, everything except cars. He'd worshiped cars, and owned over 60 of the rarest and most expensive vehicles ever made.

Lucius had insisted Draco get a hardship, which he'd done. All orders were to be followed, and one as frivolous as this was no exception. In fact, Draco loved cars as much as Lucius had, and maybe more. It wasn't the actual cars, specifically. No, it was the feeling he had when he was behind the wheel, the simple freedom, power, and contentment he felt while navigating the machine. _Shit, almost missed my exit_, he thought with a cold detachment from his emotions, almost laughing. He passed yet another sign, reading 'Fallen Point, 2 miles.'

Sighing, he sped up. _Almost there_, he thought, _won't be long now_. As the car neared the cliff, he sped up even more. He was now going 110, and there was no turning back. _Just one more second…_Draco waited for the fall, the feeling of flying, but it never came. He was thrown forward, the seat belt painfully cutting into his abdomen as he was flung into the inflating air bag and then his world faded to black as he lost consciousness.

*~*

Draco awoke slowly, his disoriented head pounding at the base of his skull. His neck was sore, as was the rest of him, feeling broken. _I'm awake?_ he thought darkly. _I'm not supposed to awaken…_ever_! What went wrong?_ He heard voices mumbling around him and shifted uncomfortably. He was in a bed, his bed to be exact. Clutching the sheets with fists, he struggled to open his eyes, biting back a yelp of pain as the throbbing in his head became ten times more painful.

Dumbledore noticed him awaken, and after shooing Madam Pomfrey away, he turned to his student, giving him a dour smile. "Nice of you to return to consciousness, Mr. Malfoy. Drive off any good cliffs recently?"

Draco winced, insult adding to injury, and he blushed. "Not exactly Professor. I'm not sure, as I'm a novice when it comes to driving off cliffs and all, but I don't think it worked properly."

"No, it didn't. It might have, but there was a barrier there."

Draco's eyes glittered challengingly. "Oh really? Did it 'just happen' to be there?" The question was undeniably rhetorical, but Dumbledore felt inclined to answer.

"Actually, it was placed there by myself, your Professors Snape and McGonagall, and Sirius Black."

Draco bit back a retort. Instead, he focused on the vaguely familiar 

name. "Oh, Black did you say? Did the Ministry finally catch him, then?"

"Catch him? Whatever do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco was shocked. "Huh? Professor, he killed 12 muggles with one curse. Hardly something to forget, I'd say!"

Just then, the topic of conversation waltzed in. There was something in his stride that seemed to say 'I own the place'. Sirius decided he liked the Malfoy boy instantly, and at the same time, recognized the ensuing silence that said he was being discussed. "Hello there, Draco. We haven't really met. I'm Sirius Black, hardened criminal of Azkaban." He held out his hand, grinning obnoxiously. Draco stared at the offered hand warily, but noticing the light banter in Sirius' eyes, shook it firmly.

"Will you ever get over yourself, Sirius?" Dumbledore demanded, playing along. "Most of my gray hair is your fault, you know."

Sirius nodded, mockingly sad. "Ah, but a magnificent gray it is, sir. If you want, I'll pay to have it dyed, it really is no problem," he offered, playing the old joke between them. Dumbledore frowned deeply, pretending to be angry. Draco waited for his Headmaster to take off Sirius' head for such impertinence, expecting something close to a howler. However, he obviously didn't know Dumbledore that well, and Dumbledore could only pull the frown on his face for so long before both he and Sirius were cracking up hysterically. Draco decided he liked Sirius, smart-ass though he was, and grinned for the first time since he'd left Hogwarts for the summer. After the laughter died down, Draco spoke up, bringing back the original subject. "How'd you know?"

"Well, a particular house elf was very worried about his 'poor, kind master'." Sirius told him with another small smile.

"Good old Pepper. He always was too damn nosy," Draco murmured.

Dumbledore's face grew serious, masking all mirth. "Good thing, too. Why, Draco? Why?"

"If- if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Dumbledore nodded, and Sirius made the 'I swear' motions. Draco believed them and continued. "I've always thought about it, but knew it wasn't an option as long as Father was around. It wasn't as bad, before this summer. But then I met him…he haunts me. When I'm awake and when I'm asleep. He repulsed me. This is what I was supporting? I was to live for this? I could feel those abnormal red eyes boring into me, and it was like he knew how much I suddenly hated him. I've…I've done terrible things this summer." A repressed shudder. "Father wasn't pleased with my efforts, efforts I didn't want to make in the first place. I think he knew. He sent me to Athens because he was sick of the sight of me. The beatings were…unbearable, but then they always have been. The curses were worse. Now was just convenient, that's all. My life is sort of pointless, without meaning…why take up extra space, extra oxygen? After all I've witnessed and done, I deserve to die." He released his breath slowly, glad to finally confide with someone. "Why did you stop me?"

"You know why." Dumbledore looked sad.

"You're wrong, Draco. No one is worthless," muttered Sirius, also looking unbearably sad.

"You've witnessed things a child shouldn't have to witness, you've fallen victim to things a child should never have to suffer," Dumbledore spoke gravely, looking deeply aggrieved by Draco's loss of innocence, his pain he had suffered. That was confusing in itself because Draco did not understand that Dumbledore cared for him, even if he did not exactly love him as he did Harry. Dumbledore had watched the boy since his first year, and still didn't know what to make of him.

Draco was nonplussed. He had never been that innocent, his father would never have allowed it. He lost all innocence and naivety at age three. Sad, sure, but you can't reverse time. He spoke bitterly. "I've done things _a child_ would never have done. I was _never_ a mere innocent child, it wasn't allowed. I am not a child, I am a demon, a dragon, just an unwilling tool of Voldemort."

"Draco, the Dark Lord does not own you. And the things you have done…I'm sure people will understand," Dumbledore reprimanded. _Like who?_ A nasty little voice in Draco's head asked. _There is no excuse, no goddamn excuse!_ "Many people care about you." Draco wanted to scream, _who cares? Who actually cares about me or my problems?_ but he was afraid of the answer.

Instead, he whispered, "How long've I been out?"

"You've been 'out', as you say, for quite awhile. Nearly two days, in fact, and personally attended by Madam Pomfrey and myself. You hit our barrier so hard I was afraid the impact had killed you, but luckily, you survived." _Luckily?_ Draco thought sarcastically. "You will remain abed for a while, and if you need anything or if the pain becomes unbearable, let Madam Pomfrey know. I'll let you rest for now, but we have things to discuss." Draco looked up, a little surprised. He opened his mouth to say that now was fine, but before he said anything, Dumbledore shook his head. "Later," he stated firmly, then looked at Sirius. "You may leave for Surrey whenever you are ready Sirius," he said, and Sirius nodded, giving Dumbledore a knowing look. Draco, for one, was in the dark. Dumbledore smiled, turned soundlessly, and left the room.

"Why are you going to Surrey?" Draco asked after a bit, hoping to learn something about the impeding conversation with Dumbledore so he could prepare himself. _One of the Malfoy rules_, he thought dryly. _Be prepared and expect the unexpected._

"I have business there." Sirius was not giving away any clues. "Why? Want me to stay?"

Draco adopted an indifferent look, not really caring either way. Sure, he had taken a liking to Sirius, but he wasn't going to ask him to stay. He would if he wanted to. "You're free to come and go."

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm not. Not without your permission, Master Draco." Draco shrugged, nonchalantly indicating it was fine by him and that Sirius could do what he wanted, but Sirius shook his head again. "Wait until you know what is happening. You may change your mind." He took a few steps toward the door, then glanced back. "You know, you remind me of someone," he said softly.

"Who?" Draco asked uncertainly, hoping he wasn't going to say Lucius.

"Me." With that, a burly black dog raced out of the room.

*~*

Aww!!! When I wrote this I felt all happy and warm and fuzzy inside, I mean, come on, don't they remind you of each other, even a little bit? Anywho, hopefully, the next chapter will come out as quickly as these have.

Reviews enjoyed like hotdogs on the fourth of july,

Crys

P.S. If you like the older generation (MWPP, Lils, You might want to check out my other stories…)


	4. Prophecies and Rantings

Summary: We all know what happened in the 5th book: Sirius is related to Narcissa Malfoy. So what happens to Draco when his parents are murdered? And why is Dumbledore telling lies? Slight HP/DM.

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, I have manipulated the characters to suit my own means, no money, please don't sue.

Reviewers, and there have been many of you-

K. Ra, thank you very much…I'm thrilled you think so much of my writing! Enjoy.

Caz Malfoy, glad that was not an official flame. You didn't hurt my feelings at all, but may I direct your attention to my notes to reviewers in the third chapter? I clearly explain what I did, and I know it's confusing, sorry. That might clear some things up. So might this chapter.

Alex Destine, thanks for reviewing! This chapter will explain more about Dumbly-dore's lies. I hope you figured it out…

Hyperbole! Ah, my favorite reviewer. How are you? And I just love the way you can totally read my mind, yes, in the past, Sirius was very discreet about who he was related to. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I was actually hoping you could help me with something. Let me know if you're interested.

Aiko, thank you. Hope you like this next installment.

Guardian of Dreams, I'm glad you like my story, hopefully you'll like the next part as well.

And now, chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Prophecies and Rantings

Dumbledore sat in the Malfoy study, hands clasped calmly in front of him as he listened to his favorite ex-convict rave and fume. "He needs a family, Albus! Tonks and I, we can take care of him! Harry will just make him feel threatened, they hate each other. Do you really want to put this kind of pressure on them?! They'll never trust you again, that's for sure. Why are you lying to them, to the Order, to the Ministry-"

Remus interrupted his long-time friend, trying to bring calm and reason into the conversation that had consisted of, thus far, Sirius shouting at his old headmaster. "Albus, what Sirius is trying to say is that hiding the truth is madness. It will come out sooner or later. It very well could do more damage than good, and then where will the boys be? Sirius is ready to face his family ties… and Trix will be coming for Draco, you know she will."

"Yeah," Sirius added sarcastically, "it _is_, after all, a matter of family _honor_."

Dumbledore held up a hand, stopping all protests and exclamations. "I understand that it is infuriating for you to sit on the sidelines, Sirius, but this is not your game. I know you have always been ready to take action and leave the worrying to others but I assure you I thought this through thoroughly. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy must cease their personal war if we are to win the ultimate war."

"What about them?!" Sirius yelled, infuriated. "They both need a family, and I think I can give that to them. At least I can try. You're going to sacrifice two boys for a stupid war?"

"Just as your best friends were sacrificed for this war!" Dumbledore reminded, emotion making his eyes burn. "Were their deaths for naught?"  


"How dare you!" Remus was on his feet, wand brandishing in the air. Next to him, Sirius stood frozen solid, pale as death. "Lily and James were not sacrifices! Sirius never surrendered them to the war!"

"Oh really?" Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle. "Maybe he didn't mean to, but they were sacrifices, all the same. Tom made sure of that. Did Sirius ever tell you why he couldn't trust you all those years ago? Do you know, Remus?"

Remus' voice quivered, strained with emotion and uncertainty. "I wouldn't let him. And besides, it's all in the past. I was a werewolf, those were dark times…no one could be trusted."

"But Peter Pettigrew could be trusted?" Dumbledore countered.

"He made a choice!" Remus wailed, waving his wand wildly. "Everyone made a choice. I made the choice to distance myself from the Potters to protect them, and he made the choice he made! Life is made up of choices!"

"Sirius Black was in contact with Bellatrix Lestrange. Maybe she was helping him make those choices?"

"It was an undercover assignment," the other man hissed, tears trailing down his cheeks. "I was trying to get information by pretending to be trite, seeing the error of my muggle-loving ways. It was my final test, Trixie and I were to go hunt down the prophecy, but I didn't know we had to memorize it and then destroy it!"

"What mission? What prophecy? What does any of this matter?" Remus was shaking with buried anguish from long ago and betrayals both old and new.

"When the moon has come to whole

Shining down at the midnight toll

Stars above the forest shone

As a secluded wolf prowls alone."

Dumbledore spoke from memory, his eyes unfocused and distant. Sirius took up the eerie riddle, also from memory.

"Three betrayals set in marble

One's emotions were all a garble

Two remained treacherous to the fold

And Three trusted none with hair of gold.

"Three loved Four as a brother

Vowing to protect child and mother

A connection so pure with love and affection

Three conceived a plan of deadly perfection." 

"The last night of October's reign

Shall be a night of spooks and pain

For Three shall betray Four by Two

And bid all his friends a cheerless adieu.

"Ending this, *Riddle will

Two is the key to an easy kill

Four and mother are no more

*But child lives on at Privet 4."

"Three will never be the same

He lives only to even up the game

Two destroys himself with maim

As One becomes once more tame.

"Four is dead, Three is caged

Two is cloaked, One feels aged.

So ends the legendary fold of four

But this is only an opened door."

Sirius stopped, voice broken. "I couldn't hear anymore…it was terrible, and I thought you were Two, Rem, I thought it was you who would betray them. I didn't want it to be you, but I couldn't let that happen."

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, his anger gone, sorrow replacing his earlier temper. "There is more to this rhyme that you didn't hear. You need to hear it to understand why I am doing this, why I am lying to everyone. They need to overcome their hostility."

"Tell me."

"In the past, two years before

The anniversary with a painful core

Born is a boy with silver eyes

Whose life is built with hate and lies.

"Four's child banished to the muggle-world

A part of the prophecy unfurled

Emerald eyes and ebon hair

His life is not made with glam or flair.

"Ten years later, letters sent

From a school with magic intent

Their first encounter, out buying supplies

Their relationship starts with despise.

"Despise blooms quickly into scorn

And scorn grows to an old hate reborn

*Another generation though it may be

History repeats itself with startling clarity.

"Years pass by in a mere blur

The Slytherin Ice Prince, a manly cur

Struggles to one up and destroy 

The Little Gryffindor Golden Boy.

"The future's black as black can be

Black sheep in the black clan soon is three

Lion and Snake encountering untold woes

Both nevertheless determined foes.

"Reconcile these two boys,

Scorpio with his everlasting poise

Leo with his lonesome fame

Their friendship will end Riddle's wicked game."  


Silence ensued as the prophecy came to an end. Sirius didn't even glance at Remus, who had gone mute during the entire telling. He didn't want to see the hurt and the blame on that familiar, beloved face.

Dumbledore heaved a sigh. "Don't you see? Separated they are no match for Tom, but together, they could stop him."

"At what price?" Sirius demanded hoarsely. "How long will they live a charade, a life of lies? I think they should know about the prophecy."

"They must come about it on their own. All I am doing is trying to speed the process along. There are now four who know of the prophecy, three whom know it by heart."

"You, me, Remus, and…and Trix."

"Very good. Remus is right, Sirius, Bellatrix will come for Draco, and if we don't have him by then, we may lose him forever."

"But-" Sirius still couldn't agree with Albus' method, but the older wizard did have a point. "Fine. The sooner I get to Surrey, the sooner the boys can start getting along. They'll need all the time they can get." Sirius turned to leave, not even able to look at Remus. With a nod in his werewolf friend's general direction, Sirius transformed yet again, dashing off on his mission.

*~*

By the end of the first day, Draco was sick and tired of being kept abed. He was listless and downright bored without anyone to talk with or provide entertainment. Madam Pomfrey was thoroughly aggravated with him and dreaded going to check up on him, which Dumbledore insisted she do hourly. Pepper provided a little relief from his torpor but not enough. He even wrote to Crabbe and Goyle, an all time low. He usually lost contact with his 'friends', as he considered them, over the summer, but this only made them more willing to put up with his sarcasm and his commands in the fall. Besides, he usually needed a break from them, as they were extremely dull and without much personality. _Hell_, he mused, _they've barely made it this far and I'm second highest in our class. No wonder I tried to kill myself. It was definitely due to lack of intelligent conversation._

He'd learned to laugh about his attempt, and even didn't feel as miserable as the days went by free of temper and anger and torture. Days without Voldemort, days without hurting others for no other reason than the 'thrill' he was supposed to feel when he did so. Three days after his 'temporary insanity' (as he preferred to refer to it as), Draco was allowed out of bed. After showering and changing into real clothes, he went down to the library in order to do homework as he couldn't do much else. He wasn't allowed outside yet, and his Hogsmeade trip had been canceled. He was only 2 inches short of finishing his transfiguration homework when Dumbledore found him.

"Draco," he smiled, finding a chair. "I've been looking for you. It's time we talked about a few things, as much as they may pain or infuriate you. Do you wish to have Professor Snape join us? Or anyone else, for that matter?"

Draco wasn't feeling very comfortable around his Potions Master as of late, and didn't really want him to attend the meeting. He didn't need anyone, and he was insulted that the Headmaster thought him so weak. Straightening his shoulders in a defiant gesture, he replied, "No, Professor, go ahead."

"If you're sure. Firstly, your parents' funeral is set for next Saturday, that's five days from now. All the arrangements are being taken care of according to the instructions left in the will. Do you have anything you want to contribute or oversee?" Draco mutely shook his head. "All right. Also, there is the debate of guardianship. Your parents didn't specify a guardian in their will, and after much deliberation one has been selected for you. Miss Arabella Figg will be remaining with you in Malfoy Manor until you return to Hogwarts. If things do not work out with Miss Figg, other arrangements will be made for the future, is that clear?" Draco nodded, turning back to his homework. "There is one other detail we need to discuss."

"Yes?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"There will be one other person coming to live with you…" _What is he hinting at?_ Draco wondered as his Headmaster searched for the right words. "What I am about to tell you may anger you, but it is out of your control and there is nothing else for it. Your cousin is coming to live here." The 'with you' was implied.

"My cousin? But I don't have any cousins. No aunts, no uncles, therefore no cousins," he drawled with superiority, displaying the air of one who thought he greatly surpassed his companion's intelligence.

"But you do have a cousin, Mr. Malfoy."

"Who then, if you know so much?" Draco was losing his temper with Dumbledore's games.

"Your cousin is someone you know very well, in fact. Harry Potter will be coming to live with you until school begins." Draco hadn't expected this. He stared blankly at Dumbledore, mouth wide open in shock and dismay.

"WHAT?" he roared, feeling as though he'd been hit by a ton of bricks.

"I sent Sirius to inform Harry of his new living arrangements. You can live on opposite sides of the manor, avoid each other at all costs, but you must eat at least two meals together a day, and you have to spend at least one hour together each day."

"You must be confused, sir," he said coldly, sneering with contempt. "There is no way I'm related to Harry Potter!"

"Why do you say that?" Dumbledore asked calmly, amused instead of annoyed with his haughtiness.

"Be-because, my parents had no siblings. Both were only children," he said, sure this would prove his point.

"No Draco, both of your parents were _not_ only children. Your mom had a half-brother, who just happens to be James Potter. They both infuriated each other frequently, I dare say, much like you and Mr. Potter. Their, err, acquaintance ended the day your mom decided to marry."

"Potter? Coming to live with me? In my house?" He seemed stricken.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Malfoy."

"I refuse!" He jumped lithely from his chair, a passionate rage swamping his features. Usually so composed, the pure hatred flashed on Draco's face like a neon sign. "I won't allow it! No way in hell is that boy coming to live with me! Never. Just because I do not follow Voldemort, it doesn't mean I'm _his_ follower instead. I'll-" Draco swallowed his next words: _I'll tell my father, he'll fix this._ The words were automatic in every confrontation he couldn't handle. His father couldn't do anything about this, though. His father was dead. Old habits died hard, that was for sure.

"Draco, I've already told you, this is out of your hands." They sat in silence for a while, Draco coming to terms with this new screwed up twist to his insufferable life.

"Sirius knew he was coming. Maybe he hates Potter as much as I do," he mused to himself, wishing the man was there for comic relief. 

"Ah, so you did invite Sirius to stay," Dumbledore observed, somewhat delighted. "And being the righteous person he is, he wouldn't accept until he knew that you knew the whole setup."

"I didn't invite him, just said he could stay if he wanted. I don't understand, however, how this is relevant in any way to Potter -"

"Sirius is Harry's godfather, Draco. He's talked to me since our little meeting, and he fears you'll, err, _dislike_ him as you dislike Harry. His mind is a strange one, but very brilliant. He does what he thinks is best and I can't argue. Ah, look at the time! I must be going, I have too many things to attend to as it is. Harry will be arriving two days from now- Wednesday. Be sure to meet him, fireplace in the library, ten o'clock sharp."

_Just great_, Draco thought after Dumbledore departed. _My nemesis, coming to live in my home. And Sirius is his godfather…_he involuntarily felt jealous of Harry, like so many times before. He wished he had someone like Sirius to be _his_ guardian, _his_ godfather, and_ his_ protector. His thoughts were exhausting, however, and Draco soon dropped off to sleep right there in the library.

*~*

ALRIGHTY, some notas! The stars next to the two lines in the prophecy, and next to the name Riddle, are credit to my sister, who was sitting next to me while I was writing it. She is very proud of her two lines, and helping me to decide to use Riddle, so here's her due!

Also, hopefully y'all understood what I was trying to say in the prophecy…it confused my sister, so I thought I'd explain it here. Remus was referred to as "One," Peter was "Two," Sirius was "Three," and James was "Four." So, i.e., 

"Three betrayals set in marble

One's emotions were all a garble

Two remained treacherous to the fold

And Three trusted none with hair of gold."

Would translate to…

"Three betrayals set in marble

Remus's emotions were all a garble

Peter remained treacherous to the fold

And Sirius trusted none with hair of gold."

Lily was the mother, obviously, and Harry was the child…etc etc.

And, also, I've always imagined Remus with like a tawny gold hair color, and Peter a flat blonde, so 'hair of gold' could be either of them. The fold is code for the Marauders… etc. If anyone would like a full translation, I would be happy to send them one, so let me know.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are as yummy as peanut butter ice cream.

Crys


	5. Quality Time With Harry

I know I've been on a really long hiatus, but for anyone interested, here's an update on this story.

_--------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter five: Quality Time With Harry**

Dumbledore had said Harry was to arrive around ten o'clock the next morning. Why anyone would wake up at ten in the morning during vacation was beyond Draco, but he supposed he had to make an exception, as he'd practically been ordered to meet him when he arrived. He was traveling by Floo powder from the Weasley's home, and would be accompanied by Mr. Weasley, as that was the only Weasley Draco intended to welcome into his home, even if it was only for a short period of time.

Dressed immaculately in his classy but casual outfit of black leather pants, flowing silk silver shirt, and billowing black cloak, with the intention of intimidating Harry, he sat in a chair near the fireplace, waiting. The Grandfather clock struck ten, then ten thirty. Growing impatient, Draco stood and began to pace, running his hand through his slightly shaggy hair every now and then. _The nerve of him_, he thought angrily. _I have things to do. I could be asleep._ Harry still hadn't shown up by ten forty-five, and Draco decided that if Harry didn't show by eleven, he'd be released from his duty. For all he knew, Harry had traveled to one of the other fireplaces in the manor. His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling noise near the fireplace. Turning, he saw Harry step out, surprisingly taller than he'd been just three weeks before and tan from the sun. Brushing soot off his clothes inconsiderately, Harry glanced around the room and then locked eyes with Draco.

"You're an hour late," Draco sneered, annoyed beyond the cold politeness he'd intended to receive Harry with. "I have more important things to do than wait on _you_ to show up."

"Am not," Harry snapped, looking as happy with the summer arrangements as Draco felt. "I'm early, it's only nine fifty-five. Besides, what could you possibly have to do that's of even _slight_ importance to me?" There was more noise by the fireplace and out stepped Mr. Weasley with Harry's trunk, but he went unnoticed.

Draco's eyes blazed, but he remained cool as he drawled lazily, "It is almost eleven, Potter. What are you going on about?"

"Ah," Mr. Weasley interceded, looking from the Grandfather clock to his watch. "It seems the times are different here than they are at the Burrow. Sorry if we made you wait."

"Sure, whatever," he said, still glaring at Harry, not really hearing Mr. Weasley. "Pricilla will show you to your room, Potter. Lunch is in an hour and a half, be there. If you need anything, just shout. Someone might hear you." With that, Draco left, intending to get in a good solid workout before lunch, work off some of his energy. After changing to less important clothes, he walked out into the bright sunshine, and hopping onto his horse, Flame, let all his problems float away.

Lunch was silent and uneventful, with Harry at one end of the long table and Draco at the other. Draco sniggered to himself, knowing this was not what Dumbledore had intended. _As long as the rest of summer goes like this, I think I'll survive._

However, Draco had forgotten the appointed guardian, Arabella Figg, who showed up right after lunch. She was young and witty, the laughter in her eyes mocking the stern look on her face. Blonde and short, she looked no older than mid-thirties. Glancing at Harry, Draco saw him gaping at their new guardian. "Close your mouth, Potter," he taunted harshly. "If I didn't know any better I'd think this was the first girl you'd ever seen in your life."

"No, it's not that," Harry said, blushing slightly at Draco's implications, shock pushing the venom from his voice. "It's just…Mrs. Figg?"

"Actually, Harry darling, it's _Miss_ Figg." _Darling?_ Draco wondered.

"But you look…different." He stuttered.

"Of course I do. I'm not in disguise anymore. Let me tell you, I've learned to loathe the taste of Polyjuice Potion."

"So you're a witch then?" Harry still seemed puzzled.

"Pretty much, yeah." The young witch turned, focusing her attention on Draco. "So, this is the master of the house." She winked roguishly. "You guys can call me Bella, if you want."

"All right, then, Bella. May I give you a tour of my manor?" Draco asked sweetly, turning on the charm and completely ignoring Harry.

"Sure, if you're done. Would you like to come, Harry?" she asked the black-haired boy, who still seemed shaken.

"No that's okay, Mrs. Figg…I mean, Bella. I'll catch up with you later."

"Be in the study at three, Harry." She took Draco's offered arm, and they left Harry to finish his meal in peace.

Draco finished the tour by quarter till, and as Bella had informed Harry to be there by three, she decided they'd better head back towards the study. Slightly bored and more than vaguely curious about the reason of this meeting, he strolled confidently back towards the center of the manor, conversing politely with his guardian. Pretty, he decided, but not my type and too much of an age gap, though you wouldn't be able to tell from her features.

They arrived shortly before Harry and Draco decided to sit behind the desk, glancing around. No longer a place to fear, the room seemed cozy, if only a little, and for Malfoy Manor that was saying something. Draco loved books, something he tried in earnest to hide, but he couldn't stop himself from gazing at the books on his father's bookcase, yearning to open them and learn their secrets.

"What's with the glazed look, Malfoy? Are you actually having a thought?" Harry scowled at him, his voice announcing his presence.

"I'm sure I have more thoughts than you do, Potter. Unlike some people, I use my mind. Must be my pure blood." Draco winced inwardly. Old habits died hard, he knew, but did he really have to mention _that_? Sarcasm was part of his personality, as much a part of him as his eye color. However, focusing on pure blood was not a natural trait but a learned one, and he was determined to fix this practiced flaw.

Harry's face reddened, and his fists clenched at his side. Before he could respond, though, Bella stepped between them. "Boys," she said, glaring at both of them. "I suggest you cool it. Harry, have a seat. I knew this was going to be difficult." She sighed. "Okay. As you know, besides designated mealtimes, you are also commanded to spend at least one hour together a day. Each day, after the hour is done, in which you both will interact, you will designate something to do for the next day, and so it goes until you leave for Hogwarts. Be civil during these times, if not during others. So…what is it you would like to do today?"

Draco's temper had calmed and he seriously considered this. Quality time with Harry? That was a laugh. After Harry had thrust his offer of friendship back in his face that one fateful day, he'd resolved to hate him. Now they were being forced to act as friends after five years of feuding. _Man, was fate ever a punch in the gut_. He looked up to find Harry's eerie green eyes on his, seeming to know his thoughts and agreeing.

"What do you think Draco?" Bella questioned finally breaking the silence.

"Quidditch?" he offered finally, unable to think of anything else he and Harry would have in common. Harry's face brightened immediately and he nodded. Bella smiled at this, and surprised them both.

"You know, I used to play Quidditch. I only played for my house though, and I wasn't very good. Ah, well. You boys can fetch you brooms, and meet me outside. Do you have a pitch, Draco?"

"Yeah. How bout we meet there?"

"Sure." She turned, rushing down the hall towards her quarters.

"D'you reckon she plans to join us in the air?" Harry asked, still having a hard time getting over the young Miss Figg.

"I don't reckon, with that twinkle in her eye- I know." Draco heaved himself out of his chair and followed Harry out of the room. "So," he began cautiously after a few moments of silence. "Where's your room at?"

Harry looked at him a moment. "Why?" he asked warily, even more so than Draco.

"Look, I was just trying to be nice," Draco said curtly, annoyed.

"Nice?" Harry repeated faintly, shock registering on his face.

"Yeah. Excuse me for even daring to breath in front of the great Harry Potter. I shan't do it again, _Highness_." Turning sharply, he growled a password and disappeared through a secret passage. Annoyed with himself, he trudged back to his rooms, and retrieved his broom, walking slower than usual. _What was I doing?_ He asked himself. _What the hell did I think I was doing?_

Luckily, Harry didn't mention their brief conversation in the hallway and the hour went by quickly and smoothly. Bella released a special Snitch made for shorter games, and after ten minutes Harry caught it. It was released again almost immediately, and it dashed off. Twenty-five minutes passed before Draco spotted it. Rushing towards it, he could hear Harry coming behind him but he hoped he'd had enough of a jump on him from the start, for he knew his Nimbus Two-Thousand and One was no match for Harry's Firebolt. Stretching forward, he grabbed for it, and felt his hand close around the Snitch. He'd won! He'd actually won and on a weaker broom, too. Oh, what a chance to brag. Seeing the look on Harry's face, though, he bit his tongue, all the while cursing his self-control, and instead said, "Wanna go at it again?"

Harry looked up, again surprised by Draco's strange behavior. He shook his head. "How about we race? As much as I love it, it gets a little boring just hunting for the stupid thing. Flying, though…who could get tired of that?"

"Race where?" Draco asked, looking slightly bored.

"Just…I don't know, just around the pitch I guess."

"Glad to see you've thought this out, Potter. Just like a Gryffindor." Shaking his head bemusedly, he consented. They did three laps around the field, with Harry winning outright. Panting slightly at his effort, Draco plopped down on a particularly comfortable grassy patch near the pitch underneath an enormous oak, turning so the sun warmed his already flushed face. Harry looked down at him as if he thought he was mad.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently, noticing that Harry'd been giving him more than his fair share of odd looks.

"I just didn't think of you as the type who'd just throw himself- en sprawl, I might add- down on the grass, is all. You're-" he hesitated, seeming unsure of his words. "You're different."

"Different? How so? You mean, 'purple mohawk' different? Or 'grandma's got her own style and she shoves it on her grandson by smothering him with ugly brown knitted sweaters' different?" Draco asked, squinting up at him.

"No, just different. I don't know how to explain it. I guess I just expect every word out of your mouth to be insulting, I don't know." They lapsed into silence, Draco thinking on Harry's words. _Am I really so different?_ he wondered. This was how he'd always been, at least when he was at home, when he was not under Lucius' domineering watch. Comprehension dawned.

"Oh. Well, that's it."

"What's it?" asked Harry, also sitting on the cool grass, the shade a welcome shield from the sun.

"What's different about me. It's because we're here. When I'm at home, I feel more…relaxed. At school, it's different…that's all. Don't get me wrong. Sarcasm is a part of my personality, I won't deny that, but it kind of eggs me on when I know everyone is expecting it." _My father was expecting it._ He paused. It was beginning to occur to Draco that his entire life had been planned and dominated by his father.

"I know," Harry said bitterly, actually agreeing with Draco for once. "Our peers expect a lot, don't they? Sometimes, I just want to scream 'leave me alone!' It's irritating. You know, most of them don't like me for me, they like me because I'm the Boy Who Lived. Then the ones that hate me-" a sideways glance, "-well, they hate me for the same reason."

"So, fame has a price?"

"Almost everything has a price in life. I get used to it." Harry fell silent, brooding on something, when he suddenly stood up. "You- you can't just start being nice to me and expect it all to be okay, Malfoy. What? Are you making an exception? A 'you're family so I have to' kind of thing?"

A pause. "I don't owe you a thing," Draco spat venomously, his tone definitely no longer friendly. "Not one goddamned thing. Your problems are not mine. Your responsibilities are not mine. Your pain is not mine. I do not need your excessively heavy baggage, Potter, I already have my own."

"Sod off, Malfoy, I didn't say I expected you to take on my problems. That's like asking you to take on the world," Harry stated regally, chafing Draco's pride. "And I doubt you could handle it in any case." Draco's ears went pink, as did his recently colorless face. Before he responded, however, their guardian appeared.

"So, you haven't killed each other, huh?" Bella asked, floating down to them. She'd decided to tour the grounds a bit halfway during their second game and was just now returning.

"No, my dear lady, we seem to have left our wands in the manor. I was just about to pounce on him, of course, and give him a righteous beating when you arrived," Draco said smoothly, his words not too far from the truth.

She snorted rudely. "Puh-lease. And mess up that pretty face?"

"She knows you so well, Draco." Harry's eyes danced, his anger fading away as he recalled all the fistfights they'd been in. Draco balk at a fistfight? Not likely.

Draco made a face at Harry and sighed heavily, pulling a deeply mournful face. "Oh god, why was I cursed with this incredible sexiness? You see, my flower, I have two thugs who mostly handle things for me, but every now and then I have to sacrifice this face. A shiner never looked manlier on a chap." Harry sniggered.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll bet. Well, if you're done giving yourself airs, Draco, it is more than a quarter past four, and you are both free to go."

"A quarter past four?" Draco gasped. "Oh shit, my lesson." With that, he whirled, and dashed towards the manor, leaving the puzzled pair behind.

_----------------------------------------_

_So that was semi-short but also interesting don't you think?_

_Crys_


End file.
